Odio & Deseo
by Arya86
Summary: Lemon, yaoi! Lo siento por el titulo, es casi tan malo como este summary xd. Aviso, de romance tiene poco, pero no sabia que poner en el otro género. Review!!


**************************************************************************** ***  
  
¡¡Lemon!! ¡¡Yaoi, slash!! ¡¡Y además fic raro!! XD ¡No gusta, no leas!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Notaba la mirada recorriéndolo desde el otro lado de la clase, evaluándole, examinando todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sabía quien era. Sonrió para sus adentros e hizo un cautivador gesto para apartarse el rubio pelo de la frente, de manera casual, aunque iba totalmente dedicado a su observador. Se lo imaginó mordiéndose el labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando algo le molestaba. Y no había duda de que aquello le molestaba sentir esa irresisitible atracción hacia alguien como él. Y más cuando eran "enemigos" desde el primer día de clase. Sabía que debía estar totalmente ausente de la clase, solo pensando en él...  
  
Aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse deseado de aquella manera, incluso había dejado de molestarle el sentirse observado casi en todas partes. Disfrutaba con aquel juego de pequeñas señales dirigidas a su espectador personal, con las burlas a las que lo sometía fingiendo que lo hacía de manera inconsciente, seduciéndolo a distancia con cada movimiento de su pelo, con cada gesto de sus manos y con cada posición que adoptaba.  
  
Lo único que quizás le molestaba es que el sentimiento era recíproco. No podía evitarlo. Se controlaba mucho mejor, para algo era quién era, pero deseaba a aquel chico como nunca antes había deseado a nadie. Todos aquellos juegos también aumentaban su deseo, las ganas de que fuera suyo.  
  
La clase parecía interminable. La voz monótona del profesor, algún que otro murmullo, el sonido de la tiza en la pizarra. Al cabo de un tiempo, el estridente sonido de la campana anunció el fin de la clase, secundado por un suspiro de alivio entre los alumnos.  
  
Al fin. Todos se levantaron rápidamente y recogieron sus cosas para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás para estirar el cuello mientras esperaba para salir de la clase, dejando que su lacio pelo rubio cayera suavemente, con la maleta colgando indolentemente de un hombro.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que lo tenía detrás. Ya lo sabía. Sentía su presencia, su calor. Aspiró profundamente y pensó que le faltaba poco para oler su esencia característica, saboreó el aire como si fuera su piel, buscando ese olor.  
  
Se giró disimuladamente y le medio sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suya, arrogante, burlona, despreciativa, que era más una mueca que una verdadera sonrisa... pero que a la vez era una tentación, una invitación a lo prohibido, aunque este significado solo lo entendería aquella persona a la que iba dirigida.  
  
El chico moreno no le devolvió la sonrisa. Simplemente lo miró, serio, con aquellos ojos verdes y profundos. Se podía pensar que no había más que desprecio u odio, pero el rubio había comprendido. Para él era una respuesta a su invitación, un desafío a enfrentarse a él en aquel terreno que solo ellos compartían.  
  
"Venga..." parecía decirle sin palabras "Iré a por ti. ¿Te atreverás? Esta vez serás mío...Venga... " Todo esto en solo una mirada. Pero al rubio le parecía estar oyendo su voz, susurrante, entre molesta e impaciente, con rabia y anhelante. Él contestó de la misma manera, su sonrisa desapareciendo, un duelo de miradas, palabras que nunca serían pronunciadas resonando en el aire, voces mudas cargadas de deseo y seducción, de odio y desprecio.  
  
"Se que vendrás. Me deseas... deseas tocarme, enredar tus manos en mi cabello, sentir mi piel... Se que lo deseas, y se que por eso vendrás... Y que volveré a vencerte... Otra vez, como tantas otras... como tantas después..." La voz habría sonado burlona, ronca pero suave, sinuosa como una serpiente...  
  
Dejaron de mirarse como si nada hubiera pasado y siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás. Separados. Pero cada uno anhelando al otro.  
  
El rubio caminó con seguridad y rápidez. Sabía donde ir. Y sabría que no habría nadie, como siempre. Y también que el vendría. Siempre lo hacía.  
  
No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Tan solo había encendido una pequeña luz, que envolvía el lugar en apacibles tinieblas, cuando el llegó, como apareciendo de la nada. Como saliendo del aire.  
  
Uno frente al otro. Mirándose de nuevo. Sintiendo su propio deseo en su cuerpo, el del contrario en el aire.  
  
No esperaron demasiado. La puerta cerrada y asegurada. El ambiente ideal, en tinieblas. Cálida y reconfortante medio oscuridad.  
  
Se acercaron a la vez, hasta que sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una apasionada danza, preludio de lo que vendría después, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ni ganara terreno, hasta que el rubio se separó bruscamente con un gruñido sordo, y volteó al otro chico hasta estar a su espalda, para poder disponer de él sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada.  
  
La ropa desapareció rapidamente. Estaban demasiado ansiosos, se desaban demasiado.  
  
El rubio deslizó su mano por la espalda del otro chico. Dedos suaves, aún fríos, en la piel caliente que anhelaba ese contacto. La respiración jadeante en su oído, en su cuello. El roce de aquel suave pelo con su cuerpo.  
  
Las manos pasaron a acariciarle el pecho, rodeándole el cuerpo. Aquel roce suave, frío y ardiente, las uñas deslizándose por su piel, los dientes afilados acariciándole el cuello, miles de sensaciones despertándose en su cuerpo, electricidad en cada uno de sus poros...  
  
Dientes que se clavan mientras su lengua acaricia el cuello, placer y dolor, odio y deseo, tan profundamente mezclados que no se pueden distinguir, tan unidos que forman uno...  
  
Roces que se vuelven bruscos, uñas que arañan, ávidos besos. Piel para saborear, para acariciar, para añarar. Piel para probar, para morder...  
  
El chico de pelo negro dejó su papel pasivo para girarse y besar furiosamente al rubio, devorándolo. Una mano fuerte que se enreda en los cabellos rubios y tira hacia atrás, dejando el cuello y el pecho a su merced para morderlo furiosamente, mientras la otra mano le recorre todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en las partes más sensibles, haciéndolo enloquecer, deseo, dolor.  
  
Caricias correspondidas, dos cuerpos que caen en la cama, lamiendo, devorando... todo mezclado, todo haciéndose uno, sentimientos, esencias, pieles, salivas, sabores...  
  
Cuerpo pálido sobre la espalda bronceada, sinuosa lengua probando cada centímetro de piel, preparando a su rival en esa peculiar lucha para poseerlo completamente, para hacerlo suyo, para unir sus cuerpos llevando al máximo las sensaciones de éstos.  
  
Tensión el el chico moreno, que no podía moverse, ganas de echarse atrás para evitar lo que inevitablemente estaba por venir. Pero las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertas para separarse de aquel cuerpo que se rozaba con el suyo, de aquel ronco jadeo que oía mientras unos dientes se clavaban en su oreja y unos dedos penetraban en su cuerpo... no podía imponer su voluntad a su cuerpo, a pesar de que se repetía cuanto lo odiaba. Siempre volvía a él, volvía a buscarlo, y volvía a pasar... y esta vez no era una excepción.  
  
No había manera de escapar a aquellos encuentros, no cuando él mismo lo deseaba tanto, no cuando los besos ardientes y amargos eran como una droga, no cuando sabía que tendría posibilidad de morder aquella piel blanca y hacerla enrojecer, que podría clavar sus uñas en el cuerpo de su demonio rubio y recorrer todo su cuerpo...  
  
Una mano se puso a su alcance y él giró la cabeza y lamió aquellos dedos, los mordisqueó, gimiendo, mientras tanteaba con las manos hacia atrás para tocar aquel cuerpo que lo esquivaba hábilmente mientras lo torturaba con las manos y con la lengua.  
  
La mano se apartó de sus labios y le dio la vuelta. Quería mirarlo a la cara mientras lo hacía suyo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El rubio sonreía arrogante, y sus ojos grises brillaban casi sádicamente. Los ojos verdes del otro chico también brillaron, pero con ira; odiaba a su cuerpo en aquellos momentos, cuando todo el gritaba para que su rival continuara, mientras a la vez le repugnaba sentirse tan dominado.  
  
El pálido chico aún lo hizo esperar, pasando sus manos por el pecho, acariciando los bien formados pectorales y bajando por aquel abdomen perfecto...  
  
Aquellas deseables, casi obscenas manos de dedos largos y suaves, aunque varoniles, se afianzaron con fuerza en su cintura. El rubio sonrió, mientras el moreno intentó relajar el cuerpo, a la espera... Odio, tanto odio... y tanto deseo, ganas de empalarse él mismo en su oponente, de entregarse completamente, de huir y de permanecer allí siempre...  
  
Al fin, un movimiento fuerte, brusco, casi brutal. Las manos agarradas con fuerza en la cintura, clavando las uñas. Las manos del contrario agarrando las sábanas, un grito, el dolor y el placer de nuevo allí, con más fuerza, ya que nunca habían desaparecido...  
  
Movimientos acompasados, jadeos roncos, manos que se clavan, uñas y dientes... embestidas brutales, poderosas y cada vez más rápido... el dolor... atenuado por el placer... o al revés...  
  
Odio en sus miradas, furia en los ojos verdes, triunfo en los grises, bestialidad y deseo en ambos... se dañaban el uno al otro en aquella parodia de amor, en aquella lucha apasionada de cuerpos desnudos.  
  
Una corriente de electricidad en ambos, el placer y la furia en su máxima expresión... Las manos del moreno agarrándose donde pueden, el cuerpo arqueado y tenso, las piernas desnudas aprisionando el cuerpo del rubio, la boca abierta en un grito ronco de frustración... y aún más placer... El rubio dentro de él, gritando también aunque con los dientes apretados, las manos en los costados del otro casi atravesando la morena piel, el pelo rubio pegado a la frente sudorosa, los ojos casi cerrados en ese instante donde ambos cuerpos llegaron al máximo...  
  
Después, ambos tumbados juntos, jadeantes, uno encima del otro, recuperándose, las marcas de la pasión y de la rabia visibles por todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, arañazos, mordiscos, moratones e incluso alguna gota de sangre que salía de los peores rasguños.  
  
Entonces se separaron bruscamente, dejaron de tocarse, de sentir el calor del otro y se miraron, una sonrisa arrogante y despreciativa, de triunfo, un ceño fruncido con ira y ojos verdes brillantes entre humillación y una admiración que no podía ocultar.  
  
Sin hablarse, sin mirarse más, se vistieron en silencio en la semi oscuridad, dolor en muchas zonas del cuerpo, sentimiento de vacío y de frustración, de satisfacción y de cansancio...  
  
Se marcharon sin una gesto, sin una sonrisa, sin nada excepto una mirada...  
  
"Volveré. Y algún día me tocará a mí. Y me las pagarás. Te haré suplicar..."  
  
"No podrás. Sabes que no podrás. Deseas demasiado sentirte dominado, sentirme dentro tuya, que te humille y te posea... como cada vez... y me seguirás deseando..."  
  
Pasos furiosos, que se alejan sin mirar atrás... la verdad duele... pasos, dirigiéndose a direcciones opuestas, que se hacen cada vez más débiles, hasta desvanecerse, mientras las mudas palabras resuenan aún en ambas mentes, despertando de nuevo esos sentimientos tan contradictorios... el odio... y el deseo...  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
^_^ Hola! Hacia tiempo que no publicaba nada... no se si me acaba de gustar, sobre todo el final, pero hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, un poco más "crudo" de lo que suelo ^^U  
  
Me parece que es algo raro, no se si se entiende la mezcla de sentimientos... (vale, yo tampoco la entiendo y nosé de donde salió eso :p)  
  
Ya se que se adivina enseguida quienes son, pero no me apetecia poner los nombres, tampoco es ningun enigma ni nada de eso si no que prefería hacerlo así...  
  
Bue, espero que os haya gustado y Review!!! 


End file.
